Reason to Volunteer
by Chocochino
Summary: Canon HG, warning inside. Cato mencalonkan diri sebagai peserta Hunger Games bukan karena ingin membuktikan diri, ada Clove yang ingin dia lindungi di sana. Clato.


Mungkin untuk Distrik Karier, mengajukan diri sebagai peserta Hunger Games adalah hal yang normal. Aku memang dari Distrik 2, namun aku punya alasan sendiri untuk mengajukan diri, walau aku juga tahu ada kemungkinan besar aku bisa bertahan di sana—jika aku bisa mengambil pedang yang bagus di Cornucopia nanti.

Clove, aku ingin bertanya padamu.

Apa kau sadar alasan apa aku mengajukan diri di Hari Pemungutan itu?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Reason to Volunteered<span>**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

The Hunger Games © Suzanne Collins

All the words flow – all my OCs – and nearly the whole idea © Hikari Tenshiro

OOC, one-shot, Indonesian, pre Hunger Games-The Hunger Games canon, Cato-centric, first-person-POV, Clato, angst failed, full description, numbered scene, gaje, lebay, Romance/Adventure/Tragedy/Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Angst (?) RnR, also DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

**First fic **from **Hikari Tenshiro**for **The Hunger Games**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**One!**

Pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu adalah di tempat latihan. Dad berkeras kalau aku harus menumbuhkan otot dan kekuatan untuk bertarung di Hunger Games, membawa nama distrik dan meraih kelimpahan untuk distrik kami. Dad juga berkata bahwa pelatihan seperti ini sebenarnya terlarang, tapi siapa yang peduli di Distrik 2 ini? Lagipula, anak-anak seusiaku di Distrik 1 dan 4 juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Sebagai distrik penghasil bahan bangunan, tidak sulit untuk berlatih kapanpun aku mau. Aku bisa berlatih dengan batu bata yang sudah jadi, menjadikannya barbel. Atau melakukan pekerjaan pembangunan lainnya yang membutuhkan kekuatan fisik. Dad juga mengajari keterampilan bertarung lainnya, sehingga aku bisa mengalahkan banyak orang di Cornucopia dan mendapatkan banyak persediaan selama Hunger Games berlangsung.

Aku selalu berlatih dengan serius. Yah, tidak selalu. Ada saat-saat di mana aku mendadak tidak fokus dan berefek pada Dad yang langsung mengomel dengan kata-kata kreatif untuk membuatku menyesal—belajar dari mana dia?—dan kembali fokus.

Kau adalah alasannya.

Ya, aku menyukai caramu melempar pisau-pisau dari balik jaketmu. Pertama kali aku melihatmu dan caramu memilih ukuran bilah yang tepat, mengukir korbanmu dengan bentuk-bentuk indah seakan-akan itu adalah marmer untuk patung dan bukan kelinci berbulu coklat yang masih bernapas kesakitan dengan genangan darah dari bokongnya. Aku ingin berkenalan denganmu, namun tidak punya kesempatan.

Hei, aku mau bertanya padamu.

Apa menurutmu, aku punya keberanian cukup untuk menanyakan namamu?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Two!**

Aku ingat, aku baru berani berbicara denganmu mulai tahun lalu.

Saat itu kau dan aku datang ke tempat latihan di saat bersamaan. Aku berlatih dengan pedang, sementara kau seperti biasa asyik bermain-main dengan koleksi pisaumu dan menghiraukan ungkapan kekesalan ayahmu yang berusaha memaksamu berlatih dengan senjata lain. Namun kau tidak peduli, begitu santai dan tetap mengukir di atas dada monyet yang baru kau tusuk dengan belati sampai jatuh dari pohonnya.

Dad dan ayahmu saling mengenal baik. Jadi mereka mulai asyik mengobrol sementara aku mencoba mendekatimu.

"_Itu apa?"_

"_Monyet."_

"_Yang kau ukir itu."_

"_Anak monyet."_

"_Kenapa anak monyet?"_

"_Karena dia sedang hamil."_

"_Lalu apa hubungannya?"_

"_Sebelum dia mati, aku ingin dia bisa melihat anaknya kalau lahir."_

Kau lucu. Kejam dengan caramu sendiri. Dan itulah yang menarikku untuk berkenalan denganmu—setelah sekian lama hanya menatapmu. Aku senang sekali, seperti ada kupu-kupu terbang di perutku.

"_Namaku Cato. Kau siapa?"_

"_Clove."_

Clove, aku mau bertanya padamu.

Apa kalau kita bertemu lagi, kita bisa berbicara lebih banyak lagi?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Three!**

Kau tahu apa yang pasti kulakukan jika aku tahu kau menjadi peserta Hunger Games.

Sudah sering distrik kita sebagai salah satu Distrik Karier sukarela menawarkan diri bergabung di Hunger Games. Jadi mungkin biasa saja jika aku menjadi sukarelawan untuk Hunger Games ke-74. Aku juga tak yakin kau mengerti maksudku.

Mendengar namamu dibacakan di Hari Pemungutan membuatku tahu, aku harus menjadi peserta juga. Hunger Games adalah acara saling membunuh, dan aku yakin semua orang yang bergabung ingin mempertahankan diri. Kau dan aku juga, Clove. Tapi jika kau dan aku berpasangan, aku berjanji aku akan menjagamu dan memastikan kau menang.

Itu alasanku ikut bergabung bersamamu.

Kau tersenyum sinis, seperti kita hanyalah musuh yang ditakdirkan untuk saling membunuh di arena nanti. Seakan-akan api permusuhan sudah memercik sejak awal, padahal kita sudah cukup akrab di tempat latihan. Tidak adakah sedikit sikap bersahabat darimu?

Mum dan Dad datang untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan terakhir, walau Dad berkeras kami akan bertemu lagi. Aku sendiri tidak yakin karena misi untuk melindungimu itu. Sampai kita menaiki kereta dan berangkat menuju Capitol pun, kau masih bersikap dingin padaku.

Clove, aku mau bertanya padamu.

Apa misiku ini tidak ada artinya, kalau aku memberitahukannya padamu?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Four!**

Ada banyak cara yang kuusahakan agar kau bisa (setidaknya) menjadikanku sekutu di arena nanti. Aku berusaha menjadi yang terbaik di Pusat Latihan, sehingga kau bisa melihat seberapa besar kekuatanku dan akhirnya melirikku. Ditambah lagi kita satu distrik. Aku yakin aku bisa lebih mudah menjagamu untuk tetap hidup. Padahal, kau dan aku sudah tahu kekuatan masing-masing di tempat latihan di daerah kita, benar bukan?

Namun kau juga hebat, kadang aku berpikir kau menganggap dirimu bisa bertahan tanpa bantuan. Yang kau perlukan hanya mencari satu set pisau yang pasti tersedia di Cornucopia dan mulai berpesta, lalu menang dengan cepat. Tetap saja, aku berkewajiban menjagamu tetap hidup dari aksi saling membunuh antar Kawanan Karier, bukan? Sebisa mungkin kau harus bisa pulang dan membawa kebanggaan (lagi) untuk Distrik 2, dan aku hanya bisa berharap semoga kau setidaknya bisa mengingat namaku.

Saat penilaian, aku bisa melihatmu merutuk kesal karena nilaimu lebih rendah dari Katniss Everdeen, peserta dari Distrik 12 yang terbakar api di parade pembukaan. Bukankah itu bagus? Kau takkan terlalu diburu oleh peserta lain, mereka akan lebih fokus pada yang nilainya lebih besar. Dan aku juga bersyukur mengenai hal itu, misiku menjagamu akan menjadi lebih mudah.

Clove, aku mau bertanya padamu.

Apa di arena Hunger Games nanti, kita akan menjadi sekutu?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Five!**

Kuakui, kau benar-benar keren saat kita bertemu lagi dari Ruang Peluncuran.

Saat kau keluar dari tabung, langsung kita melesat ke Cornucopia, mencari senjata masing-masing atau persediaan lainnya dan berniat mengandalkan hidup darinya. Aku bisa melihat kelihaian beberapa Peserta Karier lainnya, berharap mereka akan kau tarik menjadi sekutumu jika aku juga kau ikutsertakan. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, mungkin sebagai seorang laki-laki, aku yang harus mengajakmu, benar bukan?

Jadi setelah menusuk salah satu peserta di punggungnya dengan pedang yang kupunya, aku memutuskan untuk mendekatimu yang ternyata sedang mencoba ketajaman pisaumu ke peserta lain.

"Pisaumu keren."

"Makasih. Pedangmu juga oke."

"Mungkin kita bisa menjadi sekutu."

Kau menoleh. Astaga, kau benar-benar menoleh padaku! Dan yang lebih membuatku bersemangat adalah saat kau berkata,

"Boleh."

Yah, walau ada kepanjangannya juga sih—yang sudah bisa kutebak dari awal.

"Ah, iya Cato. Kupikir peserta dari Distrik 1 dan Distrik 4 itu bisa kita tarik juga."

Clove, aku ingin bertanya padamu.

Apa kalau kau tahu perasaanku sekarang, kau juga merasakan hal yang sama?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Six!**

Kita semua harus mengakuinya—sistem peledakan bocah Distrik 3 dan tembakan panah dari Everdeen benar-benar berfungsi untuk melenyapkan persediaan makanan kita semua.

Kalau saja aku tahu keahlian Everdeen adalah memanah, aku akan berusaha menjauhkan Glimmer darinya sekaligus berjaga-jaga dari tembakan panahnya. Apalagi setelah aku tahu bahwa memanfaatkan Lover Boy tidak ada gunanya. Sekarang kita semua harus bisa bertahan tanpa makanan layak dan berharap para sponsor bisa berbaik hati mengirim pasokan untuk kita. Dan yang perlu kita syukuri adalah fakta bahwa kita masih memiliki senjata serta kemungkinanmu untuk menang.

Tapi undangan menuju pesta itu tak bisa ditawar-tawar lagi. Aku sudah lelah dengan kondisi tidak adanya persediaan makanan seperti sebelum adegan peledakan itu. Mungkin saja di pesta nanti, ada persediaan untuk bertahan hidup.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana sendirian, namun kau berkeras untuk ikut.

"_Janji, aku akan memberi tontonan seru dengan memburu Everdeen."_

Aku ingat itu, Clove. Kata demi kata. Memamerkan koleksi pisaumu yang sudah terlalu sering kau lakukan, aku menyerah.

"_Lagipula, kita bisa menang bersama-sama, bukan?"_

Fakta itulah yang membuatku bisa bernapas lega. Di antara 12 distrik, hanya Distrik 2 dan Distrik 12 yang masih lengkap. Kalau kau bisa menghabisi si pemanah yang terbakar itu, kita akan memiliki kesempatan paling besar untuk menang bersama, dan aku tak perlu memaksa kau membunuhku di akhir—walau aku yakin pasti masih banyak halangan untuk kita berdua bertahan sampai tinggal kita yang tersisa. Aku mengiyakan.

Ya, aku bisa melihatmu dari kejauhan, saat kau berhasil memojokkan Everdeen dengan senyum penuh kebanggaan. Aku bahagia kalau kau bahagia, sama seperti leluconmu dengan gambar anak monyet itu. Aku yakin kau akan sukses membunuhnya ...

andai saja Thresh dari Distrik 11 tidak membelanya.

Aku melihatnya, Clove. Melihat saat-saat laki-laki bertubuh besar itu menimpukkan batu sebesar roti tawar ke tengkorakmu. Aku tidak menutup mata karena ketakutan, aku hanya bisa mematung tanpa bisa berteriak. Yang aku bisa lakukan hanya berbisik lirih 'tidak' (dalam hati pula) dan juga tidak melakukan apa-apa sampai aku berani merayap ke arahmu, menyaksikan proses kematianmu.

(Yang sejujurnya, ini semua begitu menyakitkan bagiku, dan kalau saja tidak ada kamera tersembunyi di sini, aku akan menggenggam erat tanganmu, berusaha menghentikan pendarahan dan berteriak pada sponsor secepatnya, namun aku hanya bisa membiarkan perempuan yang paling kucintai di dunia ini menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, mungkin terkesan kejam tapi hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan, aku yang bodoh dan terlalu terkejut ini.)

Clove, aku ingin bertanya padamu.

Apa kau akan mengizinkanku membalas dendam pada Distrik 11 dan 12?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Eight!**

Aku benci pelindung dada ini, Clove, jujur saja.

Kuakui ini keren, membuat setiap panah yang diarahkan si Everdeen terkutuk itu tidak mengenai dadaku dan membuatku mati. Namun dihadapkan pada 21 _mutt _seperti ini membuatku ingin mati secepatnya.

Aku yakin bahwa Hunger Games akan berakhir secepatnya, tapi seharusnya Juri Pertandingan tidak mengirimkan mainan seperti ini. Aku pikir akan menyenangkan jika aku menang dan berhasil menyingkirkan orang-orang yang telah mencabut nyawamu, namun kenyataannya setelah kupikir-pikir sambil melawan _mutt _serigala ber-DNA para peserta yang sudah tewas, rasanya hidup akan menjadi menyedihkan karena sampai sekarang saja aku tidak bisa melupakan bayanganmu, walau aku sudah membunuh Thresh. Jatuh cinta itu menyebalkan, iya kan?

Apalagi saat melihat _mutt _dengan DNA-mu, Clove, hatiku seakan teriris. Itu terlihat seperti matamu—aku yakin 100%—yang bernafsu untuk menghabisiku. Seperti kita adalah peserta yang tersisa dan kita harus duel satu lawan satu agar ada pemenang untuk Hunger Games. Serius, Clove, ini sakit! Bukan hanya para _mutt _yang hanya bisa menyerangku karena mereka tidak bisa memanjat terompet Cornucopia sementara di pasangan Distrik 12 itu asyik menonton penyiksaanku di sini, tapi karena kau adalah salah satunya.

Oke, mereka _mutt, _aku tahu itu. Tapi ada DNA-mu di dalamnya. Aku sudah tak bersenjata lagi, dan pelindung dada ini membuatku mencari kematian. Apa boleh kalau aku meminta Katniss membunuhku sekarang?

Aku menatap mata abu-abu itu dalam, yang tangannya sedang merengkuh tubuh si Lover Boy, setengah memohon agar anak panahnya yang tersisa menancap di kepalaku saja sehingga aku mati. Dalam hati, aku juga mengucapkan salam kemenangan untuknya.

_Mutt-mutt _masih menyerangku. Mereka tidak tahu aku ingin menyerah. Aku mencari _mutt _dengan DNA-mu, lalu menggenggam tangannya erat dan menatap mata yang kuanggap sebagai matamu. Akhirnya, akhirnya Clove, kita bisa saling bertatapan mata—walau secara tidak langsung. Lalu semuanya gelap dan berganti menjadi sosok yang kukenal.

Clove, aku ingin bertanya padamu.

Apa jika sekarang aku sudah mati, mata yang kutatap sekarang adalah matamu?

***OWARI ... ?***

* * *

><p><em>Untuk semua fans Hunger Games di Indonesia, selamat menunggu filmnya muncul, dan gue harap kalian semua puas dengan fic pertama gue-serta sadar angkanya nggak berurut. <em>May the odds be ever in your favor!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Seven!**

Di saat terakhir, aku bisa menatap matamu yang nyaris terpejam.

Aku berhasil merambat ke arahmu, sementara Thresh masih punya urusan dengan Katniss, menggenggam tanganmu erat-erat. Dan aku ingat semua kata-kata yang kita ucapkan saat itu, bahkan setiap erangan yang keluar dari bibirmu.

"_Clove, bertahanlah ..."_

"_Argh ... sakit ..."_

"_Hei, ini aku, Cato. Ayolah Clove, bertahan! Kau kuat kok!"_

"_Cato ..."_

"_Jangan banyak bicara, simpan tenagamu."_

"_... Aku suka kau ..."_

Aku tersentak saat itu juga.

Apa yang kau katakan itu benar? Apa ... apa selama ini kau juga menyukaimu? Jadi, kau mengerti maksudku untuk mengajukan diri saat itu? Kau mungkin tidak merasakannya, Clove, tapi aku bahagia untuk sesaat. Kau menyukaiku juga. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup, mendengarnya sendiri dari bibirmu walau kemudian matamu terpejam untuk selama-lamanya, masih tersenyum, lalu meriam berdentum dan mayatmu diangkat dengan pesawat ringan. Aku tidak ingin melepaskan genggamanku, namun sepertinya kita sudah terpisahkan oleh maut.

Clove, aku ingin bertanya padamu, yang mungkin sudah terjawab dengan senyumanmu.

Apa tadi kau mendengar aku mengatakan yang 'aku juga suka kau' itu?

***OWARI!***


End file.
